1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a back-light assembly and a liquid crystal display including the same, and more particularly, to a back-light assembly capable of preventing light leakage, and a liquid crystal display including the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCD) are used as flat panel displays. A liquid crystal display may include two substrates in which electrodes are formed and a liquid crystal layer that is interposed between the two substrates. Voltage is applied to the electrodes to rearrange liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, thereby controlling the amount of light that passes through the liquid crystal layer.
The liquid crystal display may also include a back-light assembly that provides the light passing through the liquid crystal layer. The back-light assembly may include a lamp, various kinds of optical sheets, and a bottom chassis accommodating the lamp and the sheets.
A lamp holder, which supports a lamp, may be coupled to the bottom chassis by a joint groove formed thereon. Light may leak through the joint groove. Further, the lamp holder absorbs light, which may lower luminance in the vicinity of the lamp holder.